


Weather Predictions

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fun, Gen, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become a morning ritual for the boys of the 104th squad, to try and guess the weather for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Predictions

Connie's eyes opened, as he let out a loud yawn. First one up it seemed, that was new. At least he was going to get to be the first to shower. He started to get out of his bunk, not really paying attention to his surroundings, when he was smacked in the face.

"What the…" He spat, "A hand?" Then he slowly closed his eyes and nodded. 

As he got up, he started to hear the other boys slowly waking up as well. He grumbled a bit, knowing very well he'll have to fight for the shower now. But he figured he might as well relay some information to them all. "Hey guys, it's gonna be another hot one today." 

"Again?" Jean groaned as he got up.

Connie pointed toward the bunk above his, which belonged to Reiner and Bertholdt. All they could see was an arm hanging off the side, everyone of the boys knew who it belonged to.

"Damn, this is the sixth day in a row." Jean said, "It's like a heat wave or something."

"It's summer, Jean." Eren said bluntly.

"No one asked you, Jaeger."

Marco woke up next to Jean rubbing his eyes. He slowly made his way down the ladder and walked over to Bertholdt's bunk. He stood on the bottom stepped and looked over at him. His body was lying right across Reiner's stomach. While his one hand hung off the side of the bed, the other rested under his face, which was planted into the mattress. A quick glance at his legs, one would think they had been broken. However they were just twisted into an odd position, one of his feet was even stuck in Reiner's face.

" At least we'll get some rain later it seems." Marco added.

Jean and Connie too propped themselves up to look onto Bertholdt's bunk.

"How can he even sleep like that." Connie said shaking his head.

"How can Reiner sleep with him is the question." Jean added.

"They did grow up together." Armin said, gathering his clothes. "Maybe he's just used to it?"

 

Bertholdt heard a commotion right by his ear. He lifted his head up only to be greeted by Jean's, Marco's and Connie's faces. He let out a small yelp as he shot up, kicking Reiner in the face.

"W-Whats going on?" He said. Reiner woke up, rubbing his cheek that Bertholdt accidentally kicked. 

The three boys were silent for a moment. "Nothing." They said in unison as they hopped down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry after the recent chapter I needed something light and fun. And plus with this little bit revealed about Bertholdt, I couldn't help myself


End file.
